The present invention relates to clothes hangers, and relates more particularly to a rotary clothes hanger covered with a toy doll.
A variety of devices have been developed for hanging clothes. Exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,246 entitled "Rotating Clothes Trees"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,536 entitled "Rotatable Hanger Assembly"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,564 entitled "Rotatable Hanger Assembly".
When a rotatable clothes hanger is covered with a toy doll for decoration, the periphery of the hole through which the swivel hook of the hanger extends to the outside tends to be ruptured, causing the stuffing (sponge, cotton, cloth strips, etc.) extended out of the covering of the toy doll to hinder the rotation of the swivel hook.